Sayaka Yumi (Shin)
Sayaka Yumi is the pilot of the Aphrodite A and later Venus A after Aphrodite's destruction. Unlike other series, this version of Sayaka does not have much of a major role aside from being support for Koji Kabuto in battle (who she grows feelings for). Appearance Sayaka has long brown hair with a pink hairband and black eyes. When piloting her robots, Sayaka wears a white body suit. Personality Sayaka's personality in Shin Mazinger is more similar to her counterpart from the original manga, in that she is more quiet and supportive of others such as Koji and the Mazinger Army compared to her counterpart from the Mazinger Z anime. However, she can be easily embarrassed like when Koji saw her naked in the hotspring and has trouble getting over that. Relationships Yanosuke Yumi Sayaka is close with her father, having been raised and guided by him since childhood. Koji Kabuto Sayaka had been friends with Koji ever since they started high school. Overtime, Sayaka grows feelings for Koji and constantly worries for him when he is in danger or overreacts. Abilities Sayaka is an excellent pilot, able to pilot the Aphrodite A and Venus A with great skill. She is also able to pilot the Hover Pilder when Koji is not present. History Sayaka was with Koji as Koji got a call from Boss to fight as Boss revealed that he had taken Shiro hostage. Sayaka was mad that Boss kidnapped Shiro before seeing Koji leave to fight Boss. Later as the Mazinger Z is deployed and fights the Mechanical Beasts, Sayaka pilots the Aphrodite A only to see Koji going on a rampage to kill Baron Ashura. Sayaka tried to quell Koji's anger, even having Aphrodite through itself into the Breast Fire of the Mazinger Z in an embracing fashion. As Count Brocken appears with the Groizer X10, Sayaka witnesses the Koshiryoku Beam destroy the Mechanical Beast before it explodes. Later as Koji is arrested by Inspector Ankokuji, Sayaka and her father notice how large the police force is, as Atami does not have that big a police force. Sayaka leaves in the Aphrodite A before getting captured by the Nonakargo H2. Koji pursues Baron after revealing the lieutenant's disguise of the Inspector, but stops when the Nonakargo appears revealing Aphrodite and Sayaka in an electromagnetic net. As the Hover Pileder comes out of its hiding place, Koji boards the Mazinger Z while Sayaka frees her and Aphrodite so Mazinger can destroy the Nonakargo. Sayaka is annoyed at the fact that Koji doesn't think that the Robot Corps. would not help much in the battle against Hell. Sayaka fights with the Aphrodite against the KingDan X10 but ends up getting captured again. Once again she is used as bait and bargaining chip for the Mazinger which Koji is forced to surrender and they are all brought to the Saluud. Sayaka and Koji are then rescued by Boss and his gang but encounter the remaining Gamia Q. The final Gamia distracts Koji with its body while Sayaka helps defeat it as they escape on the Mazinger Z. Sayaka is upset that Aphrodite was destroyed but is relieved when the Jet Scrander and the Robot Corps. came to rescue. She becomes grateful that Koji accepts her and the Robot Corps help. Sayaka would appear at different times either helping Koji in some way such as recovering the Mazinger from a Kedora or getting into embarrassing situations with him. Sayaka is given a new robot in the form of Venus A, which to her embarrassment was modeled on a nude photograph of her. When waves of Mechanical Beasts appear, she is deployed along with stronger versions of the Mazinger Army. After battling some Mechanical Beasts, Sayaka attacks Baron Ashura's robot with the Venus' Z Cutters, but was overpowered by the robots ability to separate and its electric attacks. Sayaka was brought back to the Kurogane House overhearing Boss convince Koji to accept Dr. Hell's challenge, but Sayaka interjects that it's a trap and tells Koji not to. With a new plan thought of by Tsubasa Nishikiori, Sayaka is deployed with Venus A again to fight waves of Mechanical Beasts. But during this time, Viscount Pygman attempts to kill Sayaka until the new Million piloted by Lori & Loru rescued her. Sayaka comes to her father's rescue after Photon Lab was blown up. Sayaka returns to the battlefield as Bardos approaches, but is captured by Count Brocken before he is destroyed when the Photon Power Fortress destroyed him with a blast from the photon cannon. As the Hell King Gordon surfaces, Sayaka has the Venus A fire its Koshiryoku Beam but the attack was absorbed and the Venus A was knocked away. As Mazinger Z unleashes the 100 Rocket Punches, Sayaka watches in amazement as she exits the Venus A but this amazement turns to horror when the Mycenae Empire surfaces. Gallery Super_Robot_Wars_T_Character_Face_Portrait_1317.png|Pilot Suit Sayaka is serious!.jpeg Sayaca piloting Aphrodite.jpeg Sayaka.jpeg Sayaka shin.jpeg Sayaka's angry.jpeg Another Sayaka in her pilot suit shin.jpeg|Sayaka in her Aphrodite A Determined Sayaka Shin.jpeg|Sayaka piloting Aphrodite A Best Sayaka photo.jpeg Koji and Sayaka.jpeg SayakaShin.png Category:Anime Characters Category:Shin Mazinger Characters